Fullmetal Alchemist: The CrimsonArm Alchemist
by Krimzon Elric
Summary: Ed and Al find they have a long lost brrother... seriously.
1. Prologue: Krimzon Elric

**Prologue: Krimzon Elric**

Krimzon Elric trudged through the vast desert, sand slowly filling his boots. He was hunched over, thirsting for water. Would he ever get it?

Krimzon was wearing the same overcoat as Edward Elric always wore, a black shirt and black pair of pants underneath. His crimson hair was worn long, flowing over his back. His eyes were colored a light shade of blue; his nose was a reasonable size and formed perfectly. His lips were soft and not thick, but not thin. The crimson bangs hung over his eyes and stretched a width that almost reached his ears.

Krimzon staggered to a halt, and took heavy, gasping breaths, and at the same time trying to swallow his own saliva, seeing as he had nothing to drink. There wasn't any moisture left in his mouth at all.

The hot sun beat down on him, forcing him to raise his hood to shield his face. He trudged on for half an hour more, battling the fierce sandstorms and the winds causing them, but to no avail.

He fell to his knees, his hood dropped off of his head from the wind, and fell face first onto the loose sand. The taste of eroded rock found its way into his mouth, only worsening the dry feeling that had already taken place there. He looked up to see the outline of a city in the distance. It was Central! If only he could keep moving, to find his brothers Ed and Alphonse Elric, if only he could escape this empty dryness in his mouth...

_I should have waited for a transport from Lior to Central_... thought Krimzon. And then he blacked out.


	2. Chap1: CrimsonArm Alchemist: Incomplete

**Chapter One: CrimsonArm Alchemist **

_**Boom!! **_General Roy Mustang had eliminated another of Alphonse's "soul-suits," as he called them. The soul-suits were the suits of armor Alphonse Elric transferred a portion of his soul into, and that he controlled for a short period of time until that part of his soul needed to return to his body.

"Hmph. Alphonse, would you make the suits a little more of a challenge? This is boring, destroying the same 'things' over and over," said Roy Mustang, the alchemist with the short black hair, pompously.

"Oh, sorry sir! Right away!" Alphonse and Edward had returned to their world from the other side of the Gate, which was thought to be destroyed, but was brought back because of the war that had been started in Amestris against Xing because of terrorist attacks from one of the Emperor's sons. Edward and Al barely got through the Gate without Al losing his memories of their adventures again, but Ed was able to protect him because he has been through the Gate without suffering twice already. Alphonse was still in his regular human body, just like he was before he left our world to return to his. Two years had passed, and Al's body was now 15, and Ed was 20.

Al clapped his hands together, activating the transmutation circles on his gloves. He then placed them on a nearby suit of armor, transferring a piece of his soul that was significantly larger in power than his other ones, and that was also more agile, into the armor.

Alphonse sagged, hunching over, arms limply hanging at the side of his body. He had used a stronger and more agile part of his soul, making it harder for him to move his own body.

The armor immediately staggered to life. Roy was shocked for a second, as the other armor had taken a longer duration of time to animate, but he quickly recovered. Mustang snapped his fingers, wearing the adequately named "ignition cloth" gloves. A spark shot through the air, and Mustang adjusted the oxygen level in the air around his target and… _**BOOM!! **_

Mustang smirked as small chunks of ground and other debris filled the air, making a dust cloud together with the smoke. As the smoke and dust cleared Mustang saw there was no armor there. "Hmph, it was probably completely obliterated," Mustang chuckled.

Mustang saw the ground in front of him, though, and realized that the shadow cast by the sun wasn't only his. He spun around on his heels, but too late. The armor already punched him across the face, and Mustang fell to the ground. He looked up as the powerful armor advanced on him and he pulled out his gun from his military uniform. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath.

He fired the gun, but the armor swayed and the bullets missed it. The armor came forward with a balled fist, ready to punch. Mustang saw it coming this time, though, and ducked lower to the ground, lashing out with a sweep that knocked the armor off of its feet. Then Mustang stood, jamming the gun back into the uniform, and looked down at the armor. "Bye-bye," Mustang said, smirking. He snapped his fingers, and the armor was no more.

Alphonse immediately regained his strength and blinked. He clenched his fists, making sure they were back to normal, and stood up straight. "Good job, sir. That was almost the strongest part of me."

"Almost…?" Mustang said wearily. "There's more than that inside of your 15-year-old body?"

"Yes sir, otherwise I wouldn't be very suited for the war, would I?" Alphonse laughed.

Mustang groaned. He just couldn't believe there was more to this kid.

Far away, a lone patrolman combed through the desert surrounding Central, looking to make sure no one was stuck out there.

_We never find anyone out here… why do we even need this job? _Thought the patrolman. But as soon as he treaded farther out east, he saw someone that had a strangely familiar coat on…

"Master Edward Elric! FullMetal Alchemist sir!" There was no answer, only the body with the flailing coat.

The patrolman sprinted over to the body, examining it. It was a guy, definitely a guy. But this wasn't Edward, his hair was golden… But the man, 21, by the looks of it, was in danger of dying. He was extremely dehydrated, having trekked all the way through the desert without water, only to come short of his target.

The patrolman reached into his coat, sifting through the vast amount of items kept there, until he finally found the small leather flask of water.

He popped of the small cap and turned over the crimson haired man. He opened his mouth and gently tipped the water in. The man came to reality gradually as the cold, crisp water slithered down his throat.

He sat bolt upright and spewed out the sand in his mouth. He looked at the man and nodded seriously. "I thank you very much… I was in very much danger of dying. You… you saved me… I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to do anything, this is just my job. But anyway, just sit here and wait. I'm calling a transport to bring us back to a Central hospital."

"No, I'm fine. I'll walk, but thanks anyway." He started to stand, but collapsed almost immediately, his face contorted in pain.

"Hey!! Are you okay?"

"Ugh… my legs… their cramped, I can't move them."

"Hold on, I'll call a transport." The patrolman pulled out a military walkie-talkie, pressed the transmission button, and spoke into it to someone in Central, "We need a transport! I found someone out here; his legs are cramped so bad they can't move. He seems to have been dehydrated for hours. Come quickly!" and he let the button go.

The man looked at the patrolman with a look of thanks on his face. The patrolman started, "By the way… that coat your wearing looks oddly familiar… could it be that you're a fan of the FullMetal Alchemist, Mr. Edward Elric?"

The crimson haired man's ears perked up at the sound of "Edward Elric." He immediately leaned in closer to the patrolman, "Edward Elric?! Did you say Edward Elric?" asked the red haired man, putting emphasis on Ed's name.

The patrolman leaned back, frightened at the sudden outburst. "Y-yes, I said Edward Elric."

"WOO-HOO!!" screamed the man, overjoyed. He was now on his feet, both legs straight, and fists in the air. He then took of running, the patrolman shocked once again, but this time from the incredible recovery of this man.

"Wait! What's your name?" inquired the patrolman.

The man stopped in the distance and said, just loud enough to hear, "Krimzon Krest Elric, nice to meet you!" Krimzon said, smiling a wide smile. He then turned and sprinted into the distance.

Edward was walking away from the military hospital, where Winry was maintaining his auto-mail arm. Ed was still sore from the work; how he hated the part where the nerves were connected!

Ed flashed back to the scene: "You know, Ed, you used to be so small, can't you stop growing?"

Ed's eyes flared up immediately, and he wailed, left arm flailing, "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A HALF PINT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?????!!!!!"

"Ed, I never said… Oh, never mind, it isn't worth it," Winry said, sighing.

Ed came back to reality as he bumped into someone. "Oops, sorry ther-" he started to say, but saw that the man he bumped into was wearing a coat like his. He smiled, saying, "What are you, a fan of me?"

The man looked at him, confused.

Edward sighed and said, "You know, I'm the FullMetal Alchemist?"

"EDWARD ELRIC?!" asked the man enthusiastically.

"Uhh… yup." Edward replied casually, expecting the behavior. He was famous, after all.

The next thing he knew, Edward was in a big hug. The man squeezed him tight, saying, "Oh, I've been searching for you for so long! Edward Elric, my brother."

Edward pushed him away, saying, "Hey, cut it out! You're not Alphonse, so you're not my brother! The only other brother we ever knew was Envy, but he's dead."

The man laughed heartily. "Of course I'm your brother, Krimzon Krest Elric, didn't mom ever tell you?"

"I don't remember ever seeing a picture or note or anything in fact that mentioned another brother." Edward said, scratching his head.

Krimzon's face drooped. "I could have sworn mom would have told you…"

Edward snapped his fingers, "I could ask you a few questions, though I doubt you'll answer them correctly. The only way for you to prove you are my brother is to answer a few questions about the family. Wait, how old are you?"

"21."

"HAHA! Then you'll never answer these! Oh well, here goes: what was our mothers' name?"

"Trisha Elric." Replied Krimzon almost as soon as the question was finished.

Edward was shocked, but quickly recovered. "Okay, there's no way you'll know this: Who is our dad?"

The answer came in nothing less than a flash, "Hoenheim."

Edward stood there, a ghostly shock on his face. He stuttered, "A-and what did Alphonse and I go searching for for 4 years, only to have Al's memory lost and his body brought back, while I was sent to the other side of the Gate?"

"You went searching for the Philosopher's Stone, a means of which to bring back Al's body."

Edward looked down, and then looked up in a snap, striding past Krimzon, and grabbing his arm.

He weaved them both through the maze of buildings, and Krimzon asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Al, he's got to know that there's someone else."

Ed rounded a corner, and stopped in front of the building to the Central military headquarters. He scanned the windows of the building. Al wasn't there.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, and Ed yanked Krimzon around the right corner of the building. There stood Alphonse, practicing with the newly re-appointed General Mustang.

"What are you doing here, big brother?" inquired Alphonse.


End file.
